Forgiving and Forgeting
by ghostygrl
Summary: Hermione has been shunned after a secret is reveled. Will she forgive and forget, or will she risk the possibility of new love for the haterd of an old flame?


Walking out the door, away from everything I have known my entire life, I can only feel numbness. My parents aren't even my real parents, they were just aurors who took me in as an assignment given to them from the minister. Harry and Ron were just pretending to be my friends and the Weasley's secretly hated me.

Why? Why couldn't they understand that it isn't my fault. I can't just choose my own parents or how they thought I should be raised. Just because Lord Voldemort is my father and my mother was killed by him right after my birth. I hate him and can't understand why now he has decided to bring me home. And the ministry is letting him, since I am the brightest witch of my age. They think I can take care of myself.

I walk down the road I have walked so many times with my "friends" and hear a hiss. I turn around to see a poison green snake and immediately know that this is Nagini. She enters my mind and tell me to get on her back. I do as she says and she takes off away from the Burrow. I hold on tight and silently wish that I could die. Going to Riddle Manor is the last thing I ever wanted to do, and now I have to in order to live my life.

As we reached the manor, I see my father and his death eaters standing outside waiting on me. He rushes towards me and pulls me into a hug. I stand still, unsure of what to do.

"Daughter, you will hug me before I will let you go."

His soft, commanding voice is unlike anything I have ever heard. It isn't snakelike as Harry so often said and it isn't overpowering like I imagined. I hug him back cautiously and he releases me. He waves over a girl about my age and I recognize her as Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson is here to help you settle in and help you adjust to becoming a princess."

"But I'm not a princess, sir. You are just a evil wizard who takes control of people."

"My daughter, you are very misinformed. I am the king of the wizarding world and I am not as evil as everyone thinks. Your dear professor Dumbledore is the dark wizard your thinking of. He has manipulated you and everyone else."

I take this information in stride and look back into my past. I realize that my father is speaking to truth and feel relieved. He looks at me in anticipation and I smile at him.

"Now daughter, you need to go to your room and will need to be ready at 6:30 for your welcoming ball. Miss Parkinson will help you and I will send your beau for tonight up to receive you."

Pansy pulls me away and leads me into the castle. She takes me into a room and says, "Princess Hermione's Room." We both are pulled through the air and land in the middle of a huge bedroom. It is a light purple color and is the most amazing room I have ever seen. Pansy gently pulls my arm and motions for me to sit in a chair. I do so and she begins to do my hair. I sit there for over an hour and wait until is done.

I look into the mirror and can't believe my eyes. While she was doing my hair, the magic of the manor was tranforing me into my father's daughter. I now have raven black hair and the darkest green eyes I have ever seen. Pansy has tamed my hair and left it hanging in ringlets. As I stand up out of the chair, I notice that I have grown taller and lose my balance.

As I pick my self off the ground, I see 2 huge double doors. I walk over to them and pull them open. A huge room welcomes me and I see shelves, drawers, and more doors. I realize that this is m closet and tuen to ask Pansy.

"Yes, my lady. This is your closet. All the clothes are created to fit when you put them on and the same for the shoes. Your father has already picked your dress for tonight and left it hanging in your bathroom."

I walk into my bathroom and see a blood red dress and matching shoes. I put them on and feel the clothes changing to fit me. I look for a clock and hear a voice that says, "It is 6:29." I look around for the voice and see a little houseelf. She pops away and I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see a dark haired man in about his late 20's.

"Hello, princess. I am pleased to reintroduce myself. My name is Severus Snape and I will be your escort for tonight."


End file.
